


The Perfect Fit

by TheMysticSpyral



Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Crossover, Love/Hate, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Rare Pairings, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticSpyral/pseuds/TheMysticSpyral
Summary: A bit of backstory: This premise is the first-ever "fanfic" idea I ever came up with, at least with the intention of writing smut. That was a long time ago (2016, in fact), and I was constantly re-writing the first chapter of the idea all while planning on future installments as well as all my other projects and ideas, both fanworks and otherwise, and it got lost in the shuffle. Recently, I decided to just throw this prologue together and upload it, so I could at least finally break ground and have a starting point to work out from. I hope you all enjoy this series and the crazy directions it will go.I need to thank ArdenWolfWatcher, who at this point I've been considering tagging as a co-creator. Arden not only encouraged me to come up with an idea in the first place that would become Perfect Fit, but who has been patiently been my test audience of one for the past three years, looking through my cringy earlier drafts as well as enduring my infuriating revisions and changes to the original plan. A lot of ideas I will be working from (Including the one detailed in this very prologue, where the minor Princess Chelina character of the 2015 movie is Prince Charming's half-sister).





	1. Chapter 1

Ven was doing this for his friends. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself.

He had been standing back watching his friends fall apart before him for close to a year now. It all started when Ven would catch Terra flying out into the Lanes Between in the middle of the night—never accompanied by Aqua, most certainly _not_ sanctioned by Master Eraqus. Terra and the Master had been coming to blows for sometime, with Eraqus repeatedly shooting down Terra’s attempts at the Mark of Mastery, insisting that Terra was simply is in need of more training, to learn to repress the Darkness inside of him. Even Ven could see that Terra took the repeated rejections personally, what with him looking up to Eraqus like a father.

Ven never confronted Terra about his personal rendezvous, nor did he speak up whenever Aqua asked him if he knew of anything suspicious regarding their mutual friend. Ven told himself it wasn’t his business, but in truth he had difficulty grasping the reality that Terra might be going down a dark path, so much so that Ven couldn’t even bring himself to wonder _what_ exactly Terra was getting up to by himself. This reality would finally rear its ugly head when the Master was forced to enact discipline on his apprentice—not on Terra, but on _Aqua_ , caught red-handed violating their non-interference pact as Keyblade wielders. Suddenly, the situation became even more dire, now his entire group of friends, the only family Ven had, was on the verge of collapse. So when Ven saw Terra run off yet again, with Aqua not too far behind, when Ven tailed behind his two friends, he told himself it was to stop the fighting, to mend their broken bonds and try to get back to where they were before.

And part of that was true...but the other part was that Ven was just tired of feeling so helpless. Even now, travelling through the Lanes Between he felt at once both terrified and exhilarated as his glider traversed through the spaceways at blinding speeds, rushing into the great unknown down this cosmic path somehow both forever distant and right within reach. As he tried to ignore his heaving breaths ringing through his armor’s helmet, Ven thought back to more innocent times, when he never had to make such compromises. Four years ago, he was taken in by Master Eraqus, battered and frightened, little to no memory of the world and life he had come from. Ven had always respected his Master, but Eraqus’ imposing demeanor had always intimidated him. He found better companionship in Eraqus’ other two apprentices, Terra and Aqua. Terra, supremely strong and resilient. Aqua, infinitely compassionate and wise. Ven grew to idolize them. Ven had no idea why he was given a  Keyblade, or who or what decided he was worthy of it, but if there was ever a drive to become a Keyblade Master, one who upheld the balance of order and chaos, light and darkness through the universe, it was to serve an example to the two of them, whose kindness Ven couldn’t begin to repay.

That’s what led Ven to making this crazy decision, to disobey Master Eraqus and leave the only home he could remember—Ventus would rather break the rules just to be certain than stand by the wayside and let things fall out of his control. He could never forgive himself if there was a mere chance that he could help Terra and Aqua with whatever’s been going on this past year.

So it certainly didn’t help Ven’s feelings of ineptitude as he finally made it to the end of his path, and find himself in a cage and brought down to the size of a mouse.

Before Ven even had time to devise a way out, he could hear the heavy creak of a wooden door craning open at the top of the stairs, and before long the staircase shook with thundering footsteps descending downwards. Ven drew his Keyblade, but knew it wouldn’t do him any good, as the cage itself started to shake as the giant made its way down the tower, almost throwing Ven off his very feet. Ven shook with fear, cursing himself under his breath as the giant grew closer, berating himself for his impulsiveness, his self-righteous drive to run off from home. The sunlight from the window above still obscured the giant’s face from Ven’s view, but actively gasped as he saw it hunch over, grabbing the cage by the handle. Heaving the cage up to its eye level, Ven found himself falling head over heels, audibly yelping as he was thrown onto his back at the end of the oblong-shaped trap.

Shaken with fear, Ven pried his eyes back open, reluctantly accepting his fate...

“You...you certainly don’t look like a mouse…”

Ven pried his eyes back open, and was greeted to a golden-haired giantess, her crystalline blue eyes immediately putting Ven at ease. The girl blinked as she looked upon him, looking just as bewildered as Ven did.

“A...m- _mouse_ ...?” he muttered. Ven drew back, drawing his hand to summon his Keyblade at a moment’s notice—as though _that_ would help him—as the girl drew open the door to the drap.

“Now now, don’t be afraid,” she said assuredly. “I won’t harm you.”

Ven’s heart felt lodged in his throat. He was told by his Master to always be on his guard when confronting the outside world, but as much as Ven tried to remain defensive, there was nothing about this girl that told him she was a threat. Perhaps he was so scared straight that he simply took the girl’s kindness without a second thought. Either way, Ven complied, stepping out of the trap and into the palm of the girl’s open hand.

“I’m, uh…my name’s Ventus,” he meekly stated.

“Well, hello there, Ventus. I’m Cinderella.”

Ven chuckled, brushing the hair at the back of his head. Cinderella smiled in acknowledgment, cupping her hand as she resumed her walk down the stairs. “You seem to be lost. I’m afraid I have chores that need tending to, but you’re welcome to stay in my bedroom so you can gather your bearings.”

“Um...sure, okay.”

“Splendid. Be wary of Lucifer, though.”

“‘Lucifer?’”

“My stepmother’s cat. He takes care of most of the rodent problem throughout the Château, but he might confuse you with a mouse. Just based on your stature, of course.”

“Right, about that…”

 

***

 

Aqua was doing this for Terra.

That’s what she kept telling herself as she found herself sneaking around the lavish halls of the castle. Swiping a spare chambermaid’s uniform, Aqua was in the midst of undressing and masquerading as the castle’s staff so as to patrol the palace undetected. The castle was already bustling with guests and servants alike before Aqua had even arrived, requiring her to handle her scouting in a more clandestine approach. Aqua had the feeling, amidst all the chatting and tittering echoing through this castle, that Terra was somewhere among them, but a part of her was hoping that he wouldn’t be there at all, that he learned his lesson on his own without needing Aqua's push. He had been sneaking out in the late hours back home for half a year by now, roaming the worlds to swoon and bed every moony-eyed maiden who was wooed by his charming smile. For six months Terra had been indulging himself, abusing his duties as a Keyblade wielder, and exploiting their Master’s trust. Aqua came here tonight to save Terra from himself, she kept saying, to stop this before things got too out of hand. To end this philandering before he would inevitably get caught in the act and have to live with the shame and from the disappointment of the Master, or even from Ventus. And a part of Aqua was hoping that none of that was necessary, that Terra had a moment of reason, turned around back home, and resolved to end his tomfoolery once and for all.

But it was a small part.

In truth, Aqua was lying to herself. As time dwindled on, Aqua grew more restless and frustrated in her search. In truth, she _wanted_ Terra to be here, and she knew he was, dammit, and she wanted to burst in and catch him with his pants down—figuratively, but in all likelihood very literally as well. Not that Aqua would care. If anything, it would help her finally understand what’s made all these women gape their legs all this time.

Some time ago, when she first uncovered Terra’s shameless indulgence, Aqua had a lapse in judgment and indulged herself as well. There was a handsome young man whom Aqua always felt hesitant toward returning her affections, but with Terra gallivanting off, Aqua figured it was only fair for her to give into this little crush. But fairness, as it would seem, had nothing to do with this. Unlike Terra, Aqua was reckless and was eventually caught in the act. And worst of all, when she was given that cruel scolding from Master Eraqus, Terra stood by and did _nothing_ . It was all Aqua could do not to explode on him that night, calling him out on his own misdeeds, but she held her tongue, even though she nearly drew blood by doing so. Master Eraqus didn’t need another disappointing apprentice to carry on his heavy heart, and Ven needed at least _one_ decent role model left to look up to.

Aqua knew just how petty this all was, and she didn’t care. She had always strived to be the responsible one, and look where that had gotten her. She had become so agitated, so ready to scream as she dwelled on what had brought her here this evening, she could barely see straight. Aqua wanted to catch Terra in the act, to make sure he felt even a semblance of the humiliation that she had to. And, unlike him, she could say she had made an effort to help a friend. Thankfully, Aqua’s ire had curbed quickly enough when, around a corner, she finally did see Terra strolling about. She sat back to assess the situation, to gauge the best opportunity to sneak up on him...

 

***

 

Terra was doing this for himself. He could admit that. He just hated that it was something to feel ashamed of.

He _did_ feel ashamed, to an extent, about what happened with Aqua. She didn’t have to say a word to Terra—and, ever since her scolding from their Master, she hadn’t—the resentment he saw in her eyes said it all. It let Terra know he wasn’t nearly as sly as he thought he was being. Somehow, Aqua found out about Terra’s sneaking around and put it upon herself to try her hand at it as well. Still, did that somehow obligate Terra to give himself up in solidarity? Aqua was an adult too, she was accountable for her own actions. Terra certainly felt guilty about being a bad influence on his friend, one far more stalwart and focused than him, but on the whole Terra was frustrated with the morals he and Aqua were raised on to feel as though this was a wrong thing to begin with.

Terra respected Master Eraqus immensely, and to one day protect people from the forces of Darkness meant a lot to him, but he could not in good conscience abide by his Master’s teachings of Keyblade Masters being these stoic, celibate warriors. Terra treasured his friendship with Aqua and Ven, but he felt he very well might go mad if he were to spend all his days with just them like his Master seemed to want. Terra hated all the subterfuge as much as everyone else because it was all so pointless. No one had ever gotten hurt from Terra’s affairs. He had never led any of these girls astray, never sought to manipulate them or give them any false expectations. Even aside from all the sleeping around, Terra had forged bonds across his travels that he had come to cherish. Bonds such as with Kit, the charming prince to the world Terra had just arrived in.

“Aha, and there he is,” Kit said buoyantly with outstretched arms. “The guest of honor!”

As Terra accepted Kit’s welcoming embrace, he found his mind wistfully making plans to try and keep in contact with this friend of his. Tonight was the night of a grand Ball to be held in Kit’s royal castle while his father was away on diplomatic matters. When he invited Terra to the event, Terra was planning since then to make this evening his last hurrah.

Terra brushed his worries aside as he pulled away and smirked at his friend. “You seem under-dressed for a royal Ball, Kit,” he noted, observing the prince’s simple tunic and slacks.

“Well, good thing I’m not holding a ‘royal’ Ball, then,” Kit chuckled. “Did you forget? Tonight will be more of a communal gathering for the common folk. Boost morale, strengthen relations between the countrymen and the royalty, all that sort.”

Terra quirked an eyebrow. “Right. ‘All eligible maidens,’ I get it.”

Kit gave Terra a wily grin. “Far be it for you to challenge a little playful subterfuge, friend.”

Terra tried to mask his pensiveness from Kit. As much as he hated it, tonight he was going to try and go straight--for Aqua, for the Master, even for Ven, who hopefully didn’t know what had been going on lately. All his plans were woefully fanciful, though. Terra would talk to Aqua, win her back over without confessing his own indiscretions to Master Eraqus, try to reason with the Master, get him to see his perspective, perhaps even double his missions to the outside world as means to check up on all his friends…

“But regardless, this won’t even be my attire for the evening,” Kit explained, pulling Terra away from his thoughts. “I woke up this morning feeling dreadfully jittery. I just wanted to give you a warm welcome before I take to the gymnasium to try and help calm the nerves. I’ll be joining you and Chelina for all the preparations for the Ball shortly enough.”

“C-Chelina?” Terra asked quizzically. “She didn’t go with your father?”

Kit let out a snort of amusement. “The King can handle diplomacy all on his own. It’s the duties of both Prince _and_ Princess to see the kingdom is tended to in his absence. Come now, Terra, I’m not _that_ possessive,” Kit said, reading Terra’s expression. “That’s my father’s job.” He gestured to a chambermaid, who had been standing by at the door. “Isabella here will escort you to the bathhouse, where Chelina is already resting up.” Kit made his way out, patting Terra on the shoulder as he left. “Don’t have too much fun without me, friend.”

Terra chuckled to himself as he followed the main down the opposite end of the hall. Any worries for the future would be for later. For tonight, Terra was excited to indulge himself one last time. It was why he risked being found out by rushing out of the Land of Departure so much earlier than usual, so he could treat himself to all the luxuries being best friends with a Prince provided.

As they made their way through the castle, Terra briefly thought there was a second maid tailing behind him and Isabella, and that she looked oddly familiar. Terra brushed it off, pushing his worries away for a second time, and continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory: This premise is the first-ever "fanfic" idea I ever came up with, at least with the intention of writing smut. That was a long time ago (2016, in fact), and I was constantly re-writing the first chapter of the idea all while planning on future installments as well as all my other projects and ideas, both fanworks and otherwise, and it got lost in the shuffle. Recently, I decided to just throw this prologue together and upload it, so I could at least finally break ground and have a starting point to work out from. I hope you all enjoy this series and the crazy directions it will go.
> 
> I need to thank ArdenWolfWatcher, who at this point I've been considering tagging as a co-creator. Arden not only encouraged me to come up with an idea in the first place that would become Perfect Fit, but who has been patiently been my test audience of one for the past three years, looking through my cringy earlier drafts as well as enduring my infuriating revisions and changes to the original plan. A lot of ideas I will be working from (Including the one detailed in this very prologue, where the minor Princess Chelina character of the 2015 movie is Prince Charming's half-sister).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm back.
> 
> 2019 has been quite turbulent for me, but even when things have been good, there's always been this nagging thing in my head that I could still be doing more with my writing, both for here and elsewhere. I'll do my best to start getting more committed to my uploads, but in the meantime I hope this slight update is satisfactory (As per usual, I'm not particularly thrilled with how this came out, but I would appreciate feedback nonetheless).

“I hope you don’t mind me rushing off, Ventus,” she said, turning to him. “But the bell in town should be going off any moment now, and my family downstairs will be stirring thereafter. I’ll need to ready myself for the day, it that’s quite all right.”

“Oh no, that’s...fine. I mean, I wouldn’t really consider myself a guest anyways.”

  
“Nonsense, you’re quite welcome in my company. Now, my family, especially my stepmother’s cat, that’s another matter, but you should be safe up here.”

Cinderella took a seat at her dressing table, tying her hair up in a bun as Ven sat along the edge of the table’s surface, the rising sun shining in the corner of his eye. Ven couldn’t help but fidget around, shuffling his feet and hanging his head. It was certainly unnerving to be standing on a piece of creaky furniture that nearly matched the size of his Master’s throne room back home.

“If I may ask, Ventus,” she said, looking at him through her mirror. “Are there other puckish little people like you living in the woods? Have you found yourself lost from home after the storm last evening?”

Ven brought his head back up, with Cinderella’s question bringing him out of his daze. “Uhh...sorry?”

Cinderella looked down to actually face Ven. “Well, some of the books in my father’s library had stories of elfish folk who stood a thimble in size and lived within hollow oak trees,” she explained, bringing one hand to her lips as she let out a giggle. “I can’t say I ever met someone like you before, and that’s just what I came to reason.”

Ven chuckled. “Oh, n-no, I’m not a...pixie, or anything.” At least...I don’t think so. “I’ve never been anywhere else, so I’m not sure if I’m really small our your world is really big. I don’t live in a tree, at least.” The two shared a chuckle. For as anxious as it was to be in the outside world, it certainly helped Ven that he came upon the friendliest, most wholesome person he could have met. “And, Cinderella...please call me Ven. It’s what my friends call me.”

Cinderella bared Ven a smile that made his knees wobbly. “Oh, is that right? Does that mean to say we’re friends now?”

“Well, I mean, if that’s an okay thing…”

“Oh, of course Ven.”

Ven watched Cinderella rise from her seat, resuming her melodic humming as she made her way to a wash basin which sat on the nightstand by her bed. Even if this wasn’t Ven’s first time in the outside world, even if he wasn’t the size of a mouse, he felt like he still would have been dumbstruck in Cinderella’s presence. Her standing as a giantess before his mouse-sized stature only emphasized her strong features, with her full red lips, high cheek bones, and heart-shaped face. It might have been a blessing in disguise that Ven appeared in this world the way that he did, so that Cinderella didn’t see the crimson blush he most certainly could feel along his cheeks and ears.

“Well I'm, uh, I’m not actually from your world. I'm a Keyblade wielder. I’m not a Keyblade Master, not yet anyway. But me and my friends, we’re all training to get there. Our duty is to protect all the worlds from the forces of Darkness…”

“So you and your friends are like a court of knights, then?” Cinderella asked, dipping a pitcher of water to fill the basin.

Ven chuckled. “I, uh, I guess that’s a good way of putting it.” He cleared his throat. “B-but, anyways, I hope my friends aren’t as tiny as I am in this world. I came here looking for one, and if he’s my size it might be impossible.”

“Oh, you’re here looking for a friend?”

“Yeah, Terra. He’s tall—well, he’s plenty taller than me now. B-but, he’s this tall guy, long brown hair. He has a Keyblade, just like me.” Ven paused with a sigh. He hung his head down to his feet. “He’...he’s been sneaking out under our Master’s nose for a while now, and...I dunno, I just wouldn’t feel right if I couldn’t find him, try to figure out what’s going on, maybe talk him into coming home...”

Ven’s train of thought was interrupted by the sound of rustling fabric. Lifting his head back up, he found Cinderella now behind the room divider that stood across the room from him. With her back turned to him, Cinderella pulled her puffy blue nightgown up over her head. She turned back around, folding the gown over the divider. Ven silently prayed he was right about him being too small for her to see him blushing, as his face now felt burning hot.

“Oh, that sounds dreadful, Ven” she said, looking upon him with utmost sincerity. “I take it you haven’t been able to find him?”

“N-no, your mousetrap is literally the first place I fell into.” Ven laughed nervously as Cinderella ducked away to soak up the sponge in her basin. His mouth suddenly felt very dry, and his thoughts garbled. It wasn’t much, but due to his sheltered life, a girl’s bare shoulder and collarbone were enough to overwhelm him.

“To tell you the truth Ven, I don’t— _Ohh!_ ” Cinderella trilled as she wrung the sponge from up over her head, sending a gush of chilled water down her hair and back. “T-to tell you the truth, I don’t leave the Château much often. My stepmother sees to that. I see very little other people around, much less your friend Terra. I’m sorry, Ven. I wish I could be more of help.”

“Oh, no no. Cinderella. You’ve already helped me out so much already. Don’t worry about it.”

Cinderella smiled warmly at Ven. “And I wouldn’t worry too much either, Ven.” She raised one arm up into the air as she swabbed it down. “I’m certain that when you do find Terra, this will all turn out to be a silly misunderstanding.”

“I mean, I hope so…”

“Oh, of course,” Cinderella reassured her, all while continuing to wash herself from behind the divider. “After all, how far could someone truly stumble when they have such a caring friend?”

Ven felt himself blushing again, but it was no longer out of embarrassment. “Thank you, Cinderella.”

“Oh! You know what?” she said as she dried herself off. “If Terra wandered off to a world like this, I’m certain he did so to attend the Royal Ball this evening. Have you seen my dress there in the corner.”

Ven had before when his wide eyes took in the full scope of the enormous bedchamber, but didn’t think much of it. It was worn over a dress form, pink with a ruffled white skirt. “This ball is a special occasion,” Cinderella explained, “where all eligible maidens of the land are to attend. Should I be able to have something decent to wear, that would include me. Would you might want to sneak along with me tonight to look for Terra?”

Ven’s heart skipped. “Whuh—y-yeah, that would be great! T-thank you so much, Cinderella!”

“Oh, of course, Ven.” Cinderella came out from the divider, having dressed herself in a brown skirt and blue chemise. She had what looked to be a white apron folded over her arm. “The dress was my mother’s. I've been sowing and refining the dress all this week, I want it to be absolutely perfect. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Ven shook his head. “I can’t really say,” he chuckled. “I’m not all that big on fashion.”  
  
Cinderella walked over towards Ven and picked up the comb left on the other side of the table. She untied her hair bun and started combing it down. “My stepmother and stepsisters have been piling on my chores all weekbut I’ve had enough time each day to work on the dress. If I could just shorten the sleeves, add a sash along there, maybe do something about the collar…”

Suddenly, there was a string of bell chimes that echoed from the Château up through the hollow tower leading up to Cinderella’s bedchamber. Ven automatically braced himself in a fighting stance, until he noticed Cinderella’s response was to merely click her tongue and shrug her shoulders. “Oh, dear. It looks like I’ve been prattling on. I’m sorry Ven, but it looks like I need to get going.” She stopped combing her hair and hastily tied her apron around her waist.

“Do, uh...do you need any help, or…?”

Oh no, Ven. I appreciate the offer, but your in no condition.” She smiled as she grabbed a blue hair tie, which she put to use as she dashed for her bedroom door. “I’ll try to come back up to you with some food once I serve everyone’s breakfast. For now, just stay up here and relax.”

And with a kindly wave, Cinderella exited the room, and as her steps grew fainter as she descended down the tower, Ven was left alone with his thoughts. So much had just transpired in less than an hour, he felt compelled to ease himself down to the surface of the table and lay on his back to take it all in.  _And seeing a naked girl for the first time was one of them_ a voice in the back of his head informed him, but he was quick to push that aside. Ven turned to look back at the dress in the corner. Could he really accompany Cinderella to this ball? It went against everything the Master taught Ven, about protecting innocents but not directly interfering in their lives. But...Ven _knew_ Terra was in this world, he followed him here. He was already this far in, and if he had a chance to find Terra and try to reason with him, should he not take it? Ven could still materialize his glider and return home at any moment, but...to run back home would be the same passive thing he's always done, and he was tired of it. Ven  _wanted_ to take action, he wanted to confront Terra and plead his case. 

Drawing his eye down to the floor, Ven noticed a sewing kit not far from the dress, and atop the kit was a small booklet. With help from his acrobatic combat training, Ven got back to his feet, hopped from the table to the chair and then down to the floor and made his way across the room. Cracking the book, Ven found outlines on Cinderella's plans for modifying the dress, with all but three crossed out. A thought came into Ven's mind. Again, it went against what Master Eraqus had constantly imparted to Ven, but if anyone was more deserving of an exception to the rule of meddling, surely Cinderella was. Just in the short time he'd come to know her, Cinderella left Ven awestruck at her composure, to be radiating such kindness and compassion even in a life so cruel and overbearing. Ven was telling the truth before about his naivety over fashion, but Cinderella's instructions left enough even for Ven to figure out. Besides, it would just be a matter of scouting across the Château, finding the materials, and hauling them back upstairs. At his size, it would be less about weaving string and fabric than it was leaping, scaling and maneuvering, and Ven was most definitely more skilled at that. 

Not to mention it gave Ven plentiful distraction to stop picturing Cinderella naked, something he was already pushing out of his head as he took the type of ribbon jotted down in the book to memory...


End file.
